embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Marshall Sigrún of the Aesir
Lord Marshall Sigrún of the Aesir Age: 226 rejuved to 25 Martial: 13+9=22- While it is not her focus Sigrún is still a expert commander able to leader her worlds armies into battle. Intrigue: 4+1=5- Sigrún is worryingly naive and bad at spotting deception, though she has trustworthy advisers who help make up for her weakness in this field. Administration: 14+3=17-''Sigrún is a competent but not expert administrator, who mostly knows when to prove aside and let those better suited for the work take over.'' Learning: 13+1=14-''Sigrún has the education expected of a noble of her station, though little more then that.'' Piety: 17+8=25-''Like most Knights Sigrún has a strong will and sense of self, as well as experience with mental combat that few non-psykers posses. Off Avernus anyway.'' Diplomacy:12+4=16-''Sigrún has the etiquette training of the highest of nobles, and paid attention to it.'' Combat: 22+23=45-''Sigrún is by far the most talented Knight of her generation, and among the Aesir as a whole.'' Artifact: Nothung (+5C, +5P, armour 35, double HP, +5 pen, very selective, heroic destiny)- Sigrún is the ninth member of the Aesir in their history to be chosen to pilot Nothung, the Knight-Titan piloted by the founder of the Aesir. Each of the previous pilots of Nothung have gone on to be one of the greatest heroes of the Aesir, a feat that Sigrún will emulate. Blood of the Aesir ( +1M, +2C) – Sigrún is a Lord of the Aesir, one of the oldest of the Knight Houses, whose history stretches back into the beginning of the Dark Age of Technology. Questoris Familia (+1M, +1D, +1C, can potentially pilot Knight Titans) – Sigrún is a member of the Questoris Famila, the nobles, and as such has the potential to pilot Knight-Titans and is a member of one of the greatest and most powerful noble groups in the Imperium. Valkyrie''' (+1M, +1C, can pilot Knight Titans) – ''Sigrún is a Valkyrie, as the Aesir name those women who can pilot Knight Titans. '''''Lord Marshall of the Aesir (+2M, +2A, +1 to all other stats, +10 morale for people under his command)- Sigrún is the Lord Marshal of the Aesir, with all the authority and responsibility that come with the title. Lord of the Völsung (+2M, +1A, +2D, +1C)- Sigrún is the Lord of the Völsung Royal House, the oldest oldest and greatest of the Royal Houses of the Aesir. This has led to her being trained as a leader by Asgards greatest teachers for her entire life, and given her a heavy legacy to live up to. Born Knight (+2P, +4C, +50 to combat rolls when in Knight-Titans)- Sigrún was born with the instincts and will to become the greatest Knight pilot of her generation. Knight-Royal (+2M, +8C, +80 to combat rolls when in Knight-Titan)- Sigrún is a Knight-Royal, those expert Knight-Pilots that focus on personal combat rather then leading others to war. Sigrún Völsung was born the third child of the Völsung Royal House, the oldest of the Houses of the Aesir and the most powerful. Her early years were uneventful until at the age of eight she was presented to the Founders Knight, Nothung, renowed as the greatest and most selective of the Knight-Titans of the Aesir. When the Knight accepted her her fate was determined, she would be one of the greatest heroes of the Aesir, like all those before her who had been chosen by Nothung. After becoming a Valkyrie Sigrún devoted her life to mastering her Knight, and with it herself. Sigrún first saw combat in the final years of the first expansion, where she saw combat under the command of Lord-Marshal Sigurd and distinguished herself by taking down a Gargent singlehandedly, a mighty feat for a Valkyrie as young as she was. Over the next century Sigrún threw herself into battle at every opportunity, earning herself a reputation for being glory-hungry and for having the skills to earn the glory she sought. This changed after the battle of Cobalt, where many of the knights of her house fell beside her, including her father Högni and her husband Helgi. Over the last century Sigrún has been ever more driven to become the most deadly Valkyrie that the Aesir have ever seen, but no longer searches for glory on the battlefield, only the survival of those that fight beside her. As a leader Sigrún makes great use of the wise advisers that she surrounds herself with, and will most often follow their advise unless it is on a topic that she has a strong opinion on. This has worked so far due to her advisers having proven themselves worthy of the trust that she places them in, but that may not always be the case Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:High Council Members Category:Imperial Trust Characters